Warm Feelings
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: 3 years have passed since the events of Frozen. Elsa is facing her hardest challenge yet. Love. One day a man arrives to start a new life in Arendelle and Elsa is suspicious of his intentions. How will she and Anna handle this stranger? Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Frozen as it solely belongs to Disney. The only things I own in this Fanfic are my Original Characters.
1. A Stranger Arrives

**A/N: This is my first Frozen fanfic. It will feature my own character that does interact with the characters of Frozen including the two sisters. I do not own Frozen or the characters associated with it as they belong to Disney. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if I should do more with different other platforms for fanfics.**

Elsa and Anna, the two Royal Sisters of Arendelle, ruled their land with kindness and respect. Their subjects were kind and loved the sisters with all their hearts. Elsa was the eldest and the Queen. Anna was younger and was the Princess. After the events regarding an early winter and a certain prince the sisters were cautious of any suitors from the different lands and kingdoms that were not Arendelle. "Your highness you must think of the future," said Kai, a male servant with orange hair and was rather well fed, walking with the Queen. She was wearing her ice gown and her hair was in its usual braid. "Kai, after Prince Hans, it's hard to trust any suitor at this stage," said Elsa. She knows it's been 3 years since those events but it still feels fresh in her memory.

"Yes I know my Queen. However, you must think of your people," said Kai. "Without an heir the Kingdom will fall into absolute anarchy." "Anna will take care of it," said Elsa. "Your sister won't be here forever Elsa and neither will you. One of you need to find a suitor to wed and produce an heir," said Kai. Elsa arrived at her sister's room and said, "I know Kai. But, we don't want to marry because of duty or to unite kingdoms. My sister and I want to marry because of love." Kai nodded and said, "I understand. I shall send letters to many kingdoms to tell any suitors to not waste their time as our royal sisters are only available to love." Elsa smiled warmly and said, "Kai you are the best." Kai smiled, bowed and left to write the letters.

Elsa opened Anna's door and found her sister sitting on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Anna what's wrong," Elsa asked. Anna looked up at her sister and ran over to hug her. Elsa rubbed her sister's head with her hand. "Anna what happened," she asked. "Kristoff and I aren't together anymore," Anna managed to say between sobs. Elsa knelt down and hugged her sister. "Oh Anna I'm so sorry," said Elsa. Anna only cried. _Why would Kristoff not want to be with Anna anymore? They seemed happy together. Was it not meant to be?_ Elsa thought. Anna stopped sobbing and said, "I just want someone to love me." Elsa hugged Anna closer and said, "I love you Anna."

Anna smiled slightly and said, "I love you too." They sat in the embrace for half an hour. Elsa eventually stood up and brought Anna out of her room to the gardens. "When I'm upset I come out to the gardens to help clear my mind," said Elsa. Anna smiled at how peaceful it was out in the garden. Elsa sat at a small garden table with garden furniture. Anna sat at the table with her sister. Elsa breathed in the air and closed her eyes. Anna did the same. They sat in the silence and listened to the nature around them.

"Excuse me Queen Elsa," said a soft female voice. Elsa opened her eyes and saw Gerda standing by the table. "Gerda. It's always nice to see you," said Elsa. "Thank you your majesty but it seems we have a visitor," said the old woman. "A visitor," Elsa asked. Gerda nodded. "He has travelled far and asks for an audience with you and Princess Anna." Elsa looked at Anna who had listened to the news.

Elsa looked back at Gerda and said, "Tell this visitor that Anna and I will meet him in the throne room. Just allow us to change clothes." Gerda nodded and walked off to the throne room. "Anna get dressed into something decent. I'll meet you at the door to the throne room." Anna nodded and walked off to her room. Elsa went to her own and used her ice powers to form a new ice dress. It was long and it covered her feet. She had also made ice gloves which reached to below the elbows. Her cape dragged on the ground. She met Anna at the door to the throne room. "Let's meet this visitor," said Elsa with confidence.

The two sisters entered the room and stood infront of the thrones. Elsa looked at Kai and said, "Show the visitor in." Kai nodded and said, "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna may I introduce Jannick of Drakovia." A young man entered the room and approached the sisters. He was tall and lean. His hair hung to the middle of his neck and it was a dark brown. He also had a kept beard as a chinstrap leading into a goatee of black. His eyes were golden brown and he was clothed in black with a fur collared cloak. He had a sword which was sheathed on his back. Elsa stared at him as he approached while Anna analysed him.

He stopped at the steps to the throne and kneeled to one knee before them while lowering his head to look at the floor. "Your majesties. You grace me with your audience," said Jannick. "Rise Sir Jannick," said Elsa. Jannick stood up and said, "You two are more beautiful in person than in the words which describe you." "Really now," said Elsa. Jannick lowered his head and said, "I do not mean offence your highness. I understand you are not seeking any suitors. I am not a suitor I am merely a man looking to live in Arendelle." Elsa looked at him with question. "You are not here to ask for one of our hands in marriage," she asked. Jannick shook his head. "The time will come when I reveal my tale to you, but for now, I only wish for a place to stay tonight. Direct me to an inn and I shall find accommodation," he said.

Elsa looked at Anna who looked at her. Elsa sighed and said, "That will not be necessary. Kai please escort Sir Jannick to the available room in the West wing." "Your majesty you need not trouble yourself with…" Jannick started. Elsa raised a hand to silence him and said, "You shall stay in the castle until a house can be arranged for you." Jannick kneeled before the queen and said, "You grace me with kindness." He stood back up and said, "Master Kai lead on." Kai nodded and said, "Follow me sir." Jannick followed Kai out of the room.

Elsa sighed and sat on her throne. Anna sat on her own. "That went well," said Anna. "A little too well," said Elsa rubbing her temple with her index finger. "I think he was sweet," said Anna. "He was but we need to be wary," said Elsa. Anna looked at her sister and said, "Elsa he's not Hans." Elsa looked at Anna and said, "I know but something is off about him. He must be hiding something from us. Why else would he compliment us and speak like a gentleman." Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister and said, "Maybe because we're royalty." Elsa nodded. She was normally able to read people easily but this Jannick was different. He wasn't readable at all. Elsa would need to keep an eye on him.

Elsa went to her study to think and read up on Drakovia. She picked up a book titled _Various Kingdoms and Lands._ She opened up to D and found Drakovia. It was located to the South West of the Southern Isles. They were not allied to the Southern Isles or had any trade. In fact the kingdom was several islands in the shape of a dragon head.

She looked at the royal family and saw it was ruled by the people known as the Storms. She looked at the lineage and saw that the current king was known as Dag Storm. She also read that next in line was Nina Storm his eldest daughter as his son died at child birth. She sighed and said, "I better keep an eye on Jannick."

She left her study to her room. She arrived at the door and entered. She changed into her normal ice gown and went to find Anna for a stroll through Arendelle. The two sisters didn't require an escort as the subjects loved the sisters and would die for them even if they were not soldiers. The sisters browsed the dress shop, the chocolate shop and the perfume shop. They bought a few items from each shop but didn't overspend their gold. Elsa and Anna then returned to the castle. It was approaching supper. The two sisters prepared for dinner by changing into supper gowns which were new to their wardrobe. If they were alone with their servants they would not need to wear their royal attire. The gowns were still presentable in case a guest was in the castle.

Elsa's was an arctic blue with a white fur collar and white trimmings. Anna's was sunshine yellow with a brown fur collar and purple trimmings. Elsa had sent for Jannick to join them for dinner. They were already in the dinning room when he entered. He was dressed in a white cotton shirt with black trousers. His hair was loose and clean. His boots were mid-calf length. He sat across from Anna at Elsa's request. They all sat down for the cabbage beef stew as a starter.

"So Jannick tell us about Drakovia," said Elsa lifting some stew to her mouth. Jannick patted his mouth after swallowing some stew and said, "There's not much to tell. It's cold and most of the people are not all friendly. The islands are heavily taxed and we don't have paved roads or bridges." Elsa nodded. "What are your hobbies," Anna asked. Jannick looked at her and said, "I like archery, reading, strolling, fishing, out riding and sailing." Elsa watched his eyes and facial expressions. She couldn't read him. If he was hiding something then he was hiding it well. After the stew was eaten the main course of roast lamb was brought out with several variations of vegetables and half a loaf of bread for each person. While Elsa and Anna were discussing how they were planning a trip to the ice castle this weekend, Jannick took the bread and placed it into his shirt. Elsa looked at him again and asked, "What do you know of Prince Hans?" Jannick looked at her and said, "He is a traitor. If anything he should be locked away for his life. I don't know what his brothers did wuth him but I would have sentenced him to rot for raising a sword to you and nearly killing Anna."

Elsa was interested. He spoke with honesty and had tears in his eyes. Anna then asked, "Is there a special lady in your life?" Jannick scratched his cheek and said, "No. Not for a long time." "Why did you come to Arendell," Elsa asked. Jannick sighed and said, "I don't want to live in Drakovia anymore." "But there must be a specific reason why you came," said Elsa. "Pardon me your majest ybut I feel uncomfortable," said Jannick. Elsa stared at him. "As queen I require that you tell me what your reason for arriving here is," she said. Jannick placed his knife and fork onto his plate and stood up. "Please excuse me your highness." "Sit down Jannick," said Elsa with authority. "Elsa," said Anna interjecting. "Let him leave."

Jannick sat down with his head lowered. "Tell me why you came here," said Elsa. "I came here to leave Drakovia behind. I cannot live there anymore, I refuse. I want to live in a place where the people are kind and compassionate. In Drakovia it's the opposite," said Jannick. Elsa sighed and said, "You are excused Sir Jannick." Jannick stood up and left to his room. Anna looked at her sister and asked, "What was that about?" Elsa sighed, "Anna I need to know what his plans are. For all we know he could be planning our overthrow." Anna shook her head at her sister and left the room to find Jannick. Elsa sat there alone pondering on Jannick of Drakovia.

Anna arrived at Jannick's room and knocked on his door. She stood outside and waited. She heard him call, "Come in I'm just changing." She entered the room and she closed the door. She walked over to the small table in the room and saw a book. She picked it up and read the title, _"The Divine and The World they created"._ "See something you like," said a male voice. Anna dropped the book and spun round. She saw Jannick drying his hair and he had no shirt on. She quickly bent down to pick up the book and avert her face which was beginning to turn red. She noticed his physique. He was well built. She placed the book on the table again.

Jannick pulled on a black vest and looked at Anna. "I'm sorry for supper," he said. She shook her head and said, "Don't be. Elsa's just protective that's all. She just wants to make sure that I'm safe." Jannick nodded and said, "Of course. I understand the worries of the Queen." Anna sat in the chair at the table while Jannick placed the book into his chest. "What do you think of Elsa," Anna asked. Jannick turned his head towards her and said, "She's protective, I understand, she just wants to make sure you're safe. Especially after the whole Prince Hans fiasco." Anna sighed and said, "I can't believe I ever fell for that man or Kristoff for that matter." Jannick stood up and looked at her with question. "Kristoff was an ice delivery man with a reindeer named Sven," she said. "Sounds like a troubled childhood," joked Jannick. Anna giggled and said, "Yeah he was raised by rock people." Jannick chuckled and said, "Damn, there must be some rocky relationships there." They both laughed.

There was a knocking at the door and Jannick went to open it. It was Elsa. "Your majesty," he said bowing to her. "Is my sister here," she asked. Jannick nodded and said, "Anna it's your sister." Anna stood up and walked to Elsa. She punched Jannick on the shoulder and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Jannick nodded with a warm smile. Elsa hugged her sister as she walked past to go to her room. Elsa turned towards Jannick and said, "Listen Sir Jannick I'm sorry about this evening. I realise that I was being unfair to you and expected too much before properly knowing you." Jannick smiled and said, "I never held it against you, your majesty, I know that you just want to protect your sister. I would act the same if I had sisters." Elsa smiled, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you understanding." Jannick bowed to the queen and bid her goodnight. Elsa curtsied to him and bid him goodnight.

Elsa returned to her room and disrobed. She had a night gown but preferred sleeping nude. She locked her room's door and built herself a fire. She sat infront of the fireplace hugging her knees to her chest in the nude. She pondered about her new guest. "Maybe he is just here to start a new life. He understands the pressure of protecting a sibling and the stresses of being a ruler," she said to herself. She felt her room grow warmer. She stood up and climbed into her bed and went to sleep. She dreamed of Jannick.

The next morning she awoke at the time she always did, 5am. She stretched out her body and stood up. She conjured up her usual ice gown and left her room. She was always awake early to look over her schedule and look over a to-do list which she compiled the night before. She would do this until 6.30am. At 7 she went to walk about the gardens as she knew Anna wouldn't be awake for the next hour and a half. She went to the edge of the small grass field and looked over the bay. She felt the cool breeze and heard the sounds of seagulls. She looked towards the East and saw a cloaked man standing on the walled walkway to the royal docks.

Elsa walked towards him and saw it was Jannick. "Good morning," she said. Jannick looked to his left and said, "Good morning your majesty." "Oh please just call me Elsa," she said. "Very well," he said. "When did you wake up," she asked. "I've been awake since 4am," said Jannick watching the sun rise. "Breakfast is at nine," she said leaning onto the wall. Jannick leaned forward and sighed. "It's beautiful here. So much greenery and the scenery is beautiful," said Jannick. Elsa smiled and said, "It is beautiful." Jannick looked at her and said, "Your majesty I know you're very busy but would you care to join me for an evening stroll through the woods tonight. I'll bring my sword to protect you." Elsa looked at him and saw the sencerity in his eyes. She smiled warmly and said, "I would love to." Jannick smiled at her. His eyes were gorgeous and his smile was genuine.

By 8:45 Jannick and Elsa walked to the dining room where they met Anna. Elsa hugged her younger sister and Jannick bowed to her. They entered the dining room and sat at the table. "So were you two making out or something because Elsa is always here before me," said Anna with a smirk. Jannick chucked and Elsa rolled her eyes. "No Anna we were talking about Arendelle and the best place to build Jannick his new house. We were also discussing his homeland," said Elsa. Anna shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay." They were served a good breakfast and they sat at the table for another half an hour discussing different topics. "So Jannick what is your favourite treat," Anna asked. Jannick smiled and said, "I absolutely love chocolate." "Marry me," said Anna laughing. Jannick stood up and excused himself to his room.

Elsa smiled as she watched him leave. Anna smirked and said, "So Elsa what do you think of him." "Hmmm?" "Elsa hellooooo," said Anna waving her hand in front of her sister's face. Elsa snapped out of her trance and blushed. Anna giggled, "You like him." Elsa blushed harder and said, "Anna don't be ridiculous." Anna smirked and said, "Elsa you like him." Elsa rolled her eyes and said, "No… it's just… I admire him… that's all." Anna giggled again and asked, "Has he asked you on a date?" "Goodness no. He only asked if I would join him for a stroll in the woods tonight," said Elsa. Anna shook her head and said, "That's because he likes you." Elsa shook her head and said, "No he doesn't." She was slowly growing frustrated. Ice began to form on the table.

Anna stood up and said, "Elsa I'm playing." Elsa calmed down and said, "Sorry Anna I'm just a bit tense that's all. I slept fine but I feel really stiff." Anna stretched and said, "Maybe it's time to change the matress." Elsa nodded. She stood up and left to the throne room to meet with delegates from the different kingdoms that were her allies. She was always bored when she had to meet with delegates and diplomats. As she made her way to the throne she bumped into Jannick. "Oh dear, your majesty, forgive me I'm afraid I was distracted," he said.

Elsa looked up at him and said, "Oh no it wasn't your fault I'm also distracted. I'm dreading meeting with delegates and diplomats now." He was dressed in a long black coat with white trousers, white shirt and black waistcoat. "Would you care to join me," she asked. Jannick nodded and followed Elsa to the throne room. Kai announced her entry and Jannick sat at the foot of the stairs to the throne. He picked out a book and began to read. Elsa felt a lot more comfortable with Jannick there. After four delegates were dealt with a young man strode forward. He was blonde and had green eyes. He was dressed in white, a prince. He bowed to Elsa and said, "Queen Elsa I have come to proclaim my love for you." His blonde hair was short and he was clean shaven. Elsa bit her bottom lip and said, "I'm sure you're a nice man but I'm not interested." The young man approached her and stretched out his hand.

Jannick grabbed it and said, "Unless you want to keep this hand I suggest you back away from the queen." The young prince pulled his hand away and said, "Know your place peasant. Queen Elsa I want to marry you. You are gorgeous and powerful. We would make Arendelle great." He moved closer to Elsa who stepped back. Jannick grabbed the prince and threw him to the floor. "How dare you?! I am Prince Alec of Revell," said the prince in anger. Jannick stood between him and Elsa. "If you were a Prince then you would've taken my warning," said Jannick. Alec removed his gloves and said, "Come on then. I'll take you on in fists." Jannick looked at Elsa and back at Alec and said, "I don't want to stain the Queen's floors with your blood. Outside now."

The two men walked outside and Elsa, two of her guards and Kai walked after them. Alec took off his white coat and gave it to his escort. Jannick took off his jacket and placed it on the ground with his sword. He stood ready. The prince rushed at him. Jannick uppercut him and roundhouse kicked him. The prince fell to the ground holding his face. "Stay down," Jannick said. He turned away from the prince to pick up his jacket. He felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned his head and saw Alec had stabbed him with a knife. Alec withdrew the knife, spun Jannick around and began to stab him multiple times in the abdomen. Jannick grabbed the knife hand. He then picked up the prince by his neck and slammed him to the ground. Jannick punched him in the face hard and kept going with both fists.

He then grabbed the prince's shoulder and dislocated it which caused the prince to scream in agony. Jannick stood up and stomped on his nose. He breathed deeply, picked up his belongings and went to his room. "Guards seize the prince and take him to the dungeon," said Elsa. "Kai see to it that the ruler of Revell knows that he attempted to kill a citizen of Arendelle." Kai nodded and took charge of the guards. Elsa ran after Jannick. She followed the drops of blood leading to his room. She saw that his door was slightly open and she came in. She found him in the chair that belonged to the small table. He was eating a dagger in the fire. "Jannick are you okay," she asked coming to his side. He was breathing heavily. "Get the shears in the draw and cut this shirt off," he said. "No time," said Elsa as she conjured up an ice dagger and cut a slit into the shirt and she tore it.

Jannick looked at her and said, "I thought it was a rumour that you had ice powers." He chuckled. "I need you to stitch this up," he said. Elsa conjured up an ice needle and grabbed some twine. "Good thing I won't feel it," he said with a smirk. Elsa began to stitch him up. He flinched whenever it made contact with is skin.

She finished his abdomen and she moved to his back. She finished and said, "There." Jannick stood up and pulled the dagger out of the fire. "What are you doing," Elsa asked. Jannick looked at her and the dagger, "I learnt this when I was younger. It makes sure the wound doesn't open up." He breathed in deeply and tracked the knife over his seven stab wounds on his abdomen. Each time he exclaimed in pain. Elsa winced at everyone of them. He turned around and said, "You need to do my back." Elsa took the dagger and traced to wound with the blade. Jannick groaned in pain.

After Elsa finished Jannick breathed heavily. Elsa noticed that he had a tribal wolf tattoo on his shoulder blade and on his upper right arm a cross of nails. She also noticed that he had a few scars besides the new ones. She had never seen him shirtless. She liked what she saw. She moved forwards and placed her hands on his chest. She was cool to the touch and he was warm. She looked up at him. "I couldn't let him disrespect you, Elsa," he said. Elsa felt tears form in her eyes and she hugged him. Jannick was surprised. He never expected Elsa to cry in froont of him. He looked around his room and saw that ice was begining to form. He wrapped his arms around Elsa, who stood only under his chin, as he tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Soon Anna arrived and saw Elsa in Jannick's arms. She came over and said, "Elsa it's me." Elsa looked up at her sister and moved to hug her. Anna hugged her older sister and whispered reassuring things. Jannick watched the two sisters and felt his own tears form. These two have been through a lot together and they would do anything for each other. He wiped away his tears. _"Don't feel. Hide your emotions."_ He pulled on another white shirt and said, "Looks like I'll need another shirt." Anna looked at him and said, "I'll come with you to the market. Let me just take Elsa to her room." She took Elsa to her room and laid her on the bed. "Elsa you just relax. I'll be back soon. I'll ask Gerda to check on you every few minutes," said Anna. Elsa nodded and she curled up onto the bed.

Anna met with Jannick at the front door and they departed to the market. As they walked to the clothing store Anna asked, "So what happened?" Jannick sighed and explained the whole story to her. "Knowing Elsa she's already imprisoned him," said Anna. Jannick sighed and said, "I saw his eyes. He didn't love Elsa. He was blinded by lust and greed." Anna nodded. They entered the store and Jannick browsed for white shirts that were formal. Anna looked at shoes and corsets. Jannick found a shirt he liked and paid for it. He looked about the market and observed the people. He looked at Anna and said, "Let's get back to the castle and see how Elsa's doing." She nodded and they made their way back to the castle.

Elsa woke up from her nap and stretched. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for dinner. She changed into her dinner gown and breathed in deeply. She arrived at the dining room and saw Jannick in his smart black coat and white trousers with his new white shirt. "When are we going for our stroll," she asked as she walked up to him. "After dinner," he said. Anna arrived and the three went in. Dinner was good and all of them had a few laughs and enjoyed the company. Jannick escorted Elsa to her room and said, "Meet me at the front doors in half an hour. Wear something comfortable." Elsa nodded and entered her room. She changed out of her dinner gown and formed her usual ice gown and new ice boots with a low heel. She heard knocking and found Anna come in. "You're going on your stroll," she asked. Elsa nodded and said, "Yes but I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Jannick is a very nice gentleman," said Anna. "I know but I'm still wary," said Elsa. Anna smiled warmly and hugged her sister. "Elsa he protected you earlier today. He will not hurt you," said Anna. Elsa breathed deeply and said, "I have a fluttering feeling in my chest. What is this feeling?" Anna giggled nad said, "You've got butterflies. You're just nervous because you like him." "I do not," said Elsa blushing again. Anna rolled her eyes and said, "If you say so." Elsa looked at the clock and said, "I need to go. We'll be back later. You can stay awake or sleep." "Oh I plan to be awake so you can tell me about your date," said Anna smirking. Elsa rolled her eyes and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

Elsa arrived at the front door and saw Jannick waiting for her. He was wearing his white shirt with a black waistcoat over it and black trousers with fancy black boots, he also had his black cloak with a white collar on. He smiled and bowed to her. She curtsied. He led her outside and strolled with her to the woods just outside the castle across a small bridge. They walked through the woods and admired the scenery.

"Why did you intervene with Alec," Elsa asked. "He only wanted your body not your heart. He doesn't know you personally and you can't marry someone you just met," said Jannick. Elsa was surprised at his words. It was like a mirror of her words to Anna when she first met Prince Hans. They arrived at a lake and the moon reflected off the water. It was a warm night. Jannick extended his hand for Elsa to lead her down the embankment closer to the water's edge. He pulled up a large log and placed it behind two large rocks he placed down to make sure it wouldn't roll.

He allowed Elsa to sit down and he sat down next to her. They looked at the lake and spoke about events passed. "So why did you leave Drakovia," she asked. Jannick sighed and began to explain, "You see the king doesn't like me all that well. I was a Lord in his court and his laws were ridiculous. If you stole it was punishment by lashing. If you didn't lower your head when a guard walked past you it was a beating. There was a young boy who stole a loaf of bread for his starving mother. The guards caught him and took him to the flogging pedestal in the middle of town square. I was exiting the book shop when I saw them strip off his shirt and prepare the cat o' nine tails with metal shards and barbs. I rushed over and stopped the preceding. The guards told me that it was the law to give thieves lashings and they whipped you based on how long you could stand. How could a poor boy trying to feed his mother, who was starving himself, take such a punishment. I said I'd pay but the guard had none of it. I told them I'd take the lashings. I removed my shirt and they cuffed me to the pedestal. They whipped me. Normally they wouldn't do this to a noble but the guards were corrupt and drunks. They kept whipping but I stood strong and only winced, no sound left my mouth. They grew more angry and kept whipping until they got frustrated and left. Only after they left did I bend my knee. They left me there to die but the boy returrned to help me out. He brought me to his mother and she taught me the hot dagger technique. I gave her all the gold I had with me at the time. The king wasn't pleased so he wanted me hanged. I escaped on the diplomat ship here and now I'm here."

Elsa took it all in. She had more respect for him now after his tale. Elsa placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her. She looked at him and asked, "How did you keep from crying?" Jannick looked at her and said, "Conceal don't feel." Elsa was shocked again. Words that mirrored her own.

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know," said Elsa. "I'm never going back the past is in the past," said Jannick. They looked at the lake. Elsa was starting to feel warm and so was Jannick. Elsa got up and used her power to make her ice gown and boots vanish. She was in under wraps which wrapped around her breasts and lower waist. She waded into the water and said, "Come on in the water's great." Jannick smiled and removed his shirt, trousers and boots. His undergarments covered his lower body two quarters down his thighs. He waded into the water and swam next to Elsa. She smiled and splashed him. He laughed and splashed back. They laughed together and swam together. After a few minutes of swimming they sat on the embankment to look at the moon as it climbed in the sky. "You know I miss my parents," said Elsa hugging her knees. Jannick looked at the lake and said, "I miss my mother."

Jannick looked at Elsa in the moonlight and observed her pale body. "You don't feel cold," said Jannick. Elsa nodded. Jannick placed his hand on hers and said, "Elsa I know you haven't known me that long and we only met yesterday but I think you're a great lady and Queen." Elsa smiled and looked into his eyes. She took his hand and placed it onto her cheek. He sat up and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward and he did the same. Their lips were about to meet when Jannick pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said. He stood up and put on his clothes. "We should head back," he said. Elsa looked at the moon and said, "You're right." She conjured her ice gown and boots on and quickly walked with Jannick back to the castle.

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter of Warm Feelings. Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review and this is something new and I feel rejuvenated on writing. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. A Ball To Remember

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter of Warm Feelings. If you are enjoying this fanfic then leave a comment and let me know your thoughts it can only help me as a writer. I am also available to write fanfictions on request. Anyway let's get into this chapter. Enjoy!**

Elsa and Jannick arrived at the castle and entered. Jannick escorted Elsa to her room. They stopped in front of the doors and Jannick turned to her. "Thank you for joining me tonight. I bid thee goodnight…your majesty," he said before bowing to her. He departed to his room. Elsa watched him leave and sighed in sadness. She entered her room and found Anna on her bed. "So how was your date," Anna asked smirking at her sister. "Not now Anna," said Elsa in clear intolerance. Anna looked at her sister with concern. "Elsa what happened," she asked. "We strolled through the woods and arrived at the a lake," said Elsa. "There's something else. Come on Elsa you can talk to me that's why I'm here for you," said Anna. "We swam together what else do you want to know," said Elsa in frustration. Anna cupped her sister's cheek in her hand and turned her face to her. She saw tears forming in Elsa's eyes. "Elsa… Did you kiss," she asked with sincerity in her voice. Elsa looked at her sister and said, "We were millimeters from connecting and he pulled away."

Anna pulled her sister into a hug. Elsa tried to hold back her tears but as a result her room was beginning to freeze. Anna scratched her sister's back and said, "Let it out Elsa." Her sister broke down and cried. The room froze completely with snowflakes suspended in the air. After a few minutes Elsa stopped crying and the ice disappeared. Anna held her sister's hands and said, "Tell me everything." Elsa nodded. She explained to Anna how Jannick told her about his past and how she respected him more. She also told her about how she acted around him. "Elsa it sounds like you were flirting with him. You are usually shy when it comes to anyone seeing you in under wraps let alone a stranger who only arrived yesterday," said Anna. Elsa looked out her window and said, "There's something about him that makes me feel calm." "You trust him," said Anna. Elsa turned to her and said, "I don't." "Then why did you go for a stroll with him in the woods where he could have murdered you easily," said Anna making a good point.

Elsa looked at her sister and saw that she had grown from three years ago. Physically she was the same but emotionally and mentally she was grown up. "I don't know. I just felt comfortable with it," said Elsa. "It's because you trust him Elsa like you trust me. You're not afraid to tell me what's wrong anymore. Now that Jannick arrived you've become calmer," said Anna. Elsa shook her head and said, "I feel more stressed than ever because of a kiss that never happened. Maybe he doesn't like me." Anna stood up and said, "Elsa maybe he was trying to protect you from being hurt." "I am hurt," exclaimed Elsa. She felt frustration again and Anna held her hand. "Elsa breathe in and out," she said. Elsa did as told when she noticed sharp icicles forming on her fingertips. She looked away from her sister. "He mirrored my words. Words that I said three years ago. When he was being beaten he told himself to conceal, don't feel. He also said that the past is in the past and that he's never going back. He also said words that I told you. 'You can't marry someone you've just met' how does he know that," said Elsa. Anna sighed and said, "That's why he pulled away from the kiss. He knows how strongly you feel about love with someone you just met. He doesn't want to make that mistake which ends up in you pushing him away or that he hurts you in anyway."

Elsa felt tears form again realising this thought. "I never thought of it that way," she said. Anna hugged her sister and said, "Try talking to him tomorrow." She bid her sister goodnight and left to her room. Elsa locked her door and her ice gown disappeared. She undid her wraps and stood in her room naked. She climbed into her bed and laid there with thoughts racing through her head. She imagined what it was like to kiss Jannick. She sighed and closed her eyes to sleep.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jannick was on the outskirts of the forest punching a tree with speed, precision and strength. He was angry with himself. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._ He punched and the bark cracked. He panted and fought against his tears. "You idiot! You know how she feels about people she's just met and love," he said to himself. He punched the tree again and again at speeds that the normal human eye could barely see. He heard a twig snap. He stopped and reached for his sword. He spun round to see a snowman with a large carrot for a nose and a small cloud with snow falling from it. "Hello I'm Olaf," said the snowman. Jannick lowered his sword and said, "And you talk." "Yup. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new," said Olaf. Jannick sheathed his sword and said, "I arrived yesterday. My name is Jannick." Olaf smiled and asked, "Have you met Elsa and Anna yet?" Jannick nodded. "Aaannd what do you think of them," Olaf asked. Jannick sat down and said, "Anna is an interesting character as she is kind hearted. Elsa is…" "Elsa is…" Olaf asked with anticipation on his face. "She's like no other woman I've ever met. She's clever and beautiful and way out of my reach," Jannick said.

Olaf chuckled and said, "Have you tried hugging her." Jannick chuckled as well and said, "No but maybe I should. Olaf has Elsa ever been in love?" Olaf scratched his chin with his twig hand and said, "Nope. But Anna has. It's a shame that Kristoff left her and after the whole Prince Hans fiasco Anna grew up in maturity." Jannick nodded and looked at the castle. Olaf looked with him and asked, "What are we looking at?" Jannick sighed and said, "I don't know what it is but there's something about the Snow Queen that I can't stop thinking about her." "She is an interesting person and sad as well," said Olaf as he sat next to Jannick. "Sad," he asked. "Yeah she lost her parents about 6 years ago," said Olaf. "Of course. She told me she misses them," said Jannick. "She's never felt any other love except for Anna's," Olaf said. "So she tends to be defensive and if she swam with you in her under wraps then she must really trust you," he continued. Jannick looked at him with a raised eyebrow in question. "You saw that," he asked. "Yahuh," said Olaf.

Jannick shook his head and said, "You are an interesting snowman Olaf. I'm guessing you also saw us nearly kiss." "I did," said Olaf. "Why did you pull away? Is it because you're afraid of her views on love? Is it because you're afraid to be rejected," Olaf asked. Jannick sighed and said, "I don't know. I just don't think I'm the man she needs." Olaf stood up and placed a hand on Jannick's shoulder and said, "Some people are just worth melting for." Olaf skipped back into the woods and hummed his summer song. Jannick watched the small snowman leave and shook his head. "What a strange snowman," he said. Jannick stood up and looked at the castle again. He looked at the walls and saw Elsa's room. He could see a fire that dimly lit her window. He made his way back to the castle.

Elsa awoke from her dreams. It was still dark which meant it was earlier than five o' clock. Three o' clock to be precise. She noticed the fire had died down so she went over to feed it. She sat on the carpet in front of the fire, hugging her knees, as always and watching the flames. She recalled her dream. She was standing in front of her window looking over Arendelle in the nude. She felt a body behind her and she felt soft kisses being planted on her shoulders. Her skin became covered in goosebumps as the warm breath made it's way up her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into the strong arms which held her. She moved her head to his lips. She looked into his hazel eyes and said, "I love you."

Elsa looked into the flames and sighed. She knew Jannick was awake at 4am and the time was 3:15am. She pulled on a bathrobe, picked up some soap, a towel and a sponge. She made her way to the baths which was a natural hot spring below the castle. There were several pools and all were hot. She made her way over to the largest one where she lit some candles that surrounded the pool. She placed her soap, sponge and towel near the pool. She disrobed and waded into the hot water. She sighed in relief at the water coming into contact with her cool skin. The rocks were smooth and formed natural benches for her to sit on. She sat there in silence listening to the drops of water which fell from the ceiling of the underground cave. She sank more into the water allowing only her head and neck to be above water.

Elsa wished Jannick could see this place. He seemed to be stressed even before last night. She washed herself with the soap and sponge. Elsa sighed and stood up again. She dried herself and conjured up a dark blue ice dress with white trimmings on the collar and sleeves. She conjured up low heeled shoes as well. She picked up her robe, towel, soap and sponge. She reached the door to the baths and placed her items on the used pile so they could be cleaned and returned to their proper places. She looked at a clock and saw it was 4am. She walked outside the castle to the stone walkway. She didn't see Jannick so she decided to lean on the barrier with her arms and looked over the bay as dawn's light began to light up the sky.

Elsa waited for over an hour and Jannick still did not arrive. She sighed and turned to leave when she heard, "Elsa?" She turned around and saw Jannick walking towards her. She looked at him and saw he was dressed in a red shirt with gray trousers and brown boots. He also had leather fingerless gloves on. She walked over to him and said, "I've been waiting over an hour for you." Jannick turned away from her and said, "I'm sorry. I was awake until early this morning." Elsa observed him and saw pain on his face. She moved closer to him and placed a hand onto his bearded face and turned it towards her. He averted his eyes downward. Elsa placed her hands on his chest and moved towards him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Jannick wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "What day is it," Elsa asked. "Friday, the last one of the month, I believe," replied Jannick. She smiled warmly and said, "We always have a ball on the last Friday of the month. Will you be attending?" Jannick looked down at her and said, "Yes your majesty." Elsa frowned at his words. She broke the hug and said, "I should send some builders with you to build your house." Jannick nodded and said, "Yes my house. I almost forgot." Elsa strode off from Jannick with tears in her eyes again. She arrived at her study and found Kai finishing off invites for the ball tonight.

"Kai I need you to take some builders with Sir Jannick to build his house," said Elsa. Kai nodded and stood up with plans for the house and made his way to the door. "Is something wrong Elsa," he asked as he walked past noticing her tears. Elsa smiled weakly and said, "Yes Kai everything is okay." He bowed his head to her and left to find the builders. Elsa slid the doors of the study closed and began to cry. The room immediately froze over. She slumped to the ground against the door. She held herself and leaned her head back onto the doors.

"Elsa…Let me in it's Anna," said her sister's voice. Elsa remained silent. "Come on Elsa I know you're in there the ice is starting to spread onto the carpet out here," said Anna. Elsa shook her head and said, "Go away Anna." Suddenly she felt the doors being pried open. Elsa spun round to see Anna prying the sliding doors open with a fire poker. Anna came over to her sister and hugged Elsa who was till sitting on the ground. "Shhhhh. It's okay Elsa. It's okay, I'm here," said Anna. Elsa hugged her sister and said, "Anna I don't like this feeling." Anna rocked her older sister from side to side humming as she did. Their mother would always do this for her whenever she had a nightmare and Elsa couldn't calm her down. "What's wrong Elsa," she asked. Elsa sniffed and said, "It's Jannick. It feels like he's pushing me away." Anna held Elsa. "What did he do," she asked. "He called me 'your majesty' again," said Elsa.

Anna frowned slightly and said, "He's probably still ashamed about last night Elsa. Don't hold it against him." Elsa nodded and wiped away her tears. "Is he coming to the ball tonight," Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "There you see. He's still willing to spend time with you," said Anna. Elsa smiled weakly and said, "Thank you Anna." Anna smiled and helped Elsa up and they set to work on the Royal Duties for today and preparations for the ball tonight. They helped the maids wash the floors and helped the gents open the shutters of the windows to the ballroom. They helped dust the tables and placed the table clothes on them.

After they were done the two decided to see how progress was going with the builders and Jannick. They arrived at the build site which was a bit into the forest where the builders were already preparing the crane to lift the beams for the roof. The house was made of stone and cement with a wooden frame. It had a small patio and a chimney for a fireplace was already a foundation on the wooden floor. Kai was standing over the plans. "Princess Anna, Queen Elsa. This is our progress," he said looking at the small house. Jannick was lifting the beam with two other builders. "It's astonishing really," said Kai. "It takes at least five of our builders to lift one of those beams but he and only two are able to lift it," he explained. Elsa watched him sweat as he placed the beam onto the crane harness and joined three other builders at the rope to lift the beam with the crane.

He lifted the rope and said, "Together now. Heave! Heave! Come on men!" He and the other men pulled the beam to the roof while builders on the roof guided it into place. Once the beam was in position the builders on the roof slid the harness off the beam and nailed it into position and placed the tiles over it. The harness was lowered and Jannick moved the next beam with the others and the process repeated itself. Elsa watched him the whole time as sweat dripped from his face and he sweated from his neck. He slicked his hair back and kept working. Suddenly there was a yell of pain. Everyone ran over to the source and found one of the builders and a driver was trapped underneath a wagon, of tiles and concrete, which had fallen over.

Jannick assessed the situation and told two of the builders to be ready to pull the two men out from underneath the wagon as it had fallen over because a wheel had come off when it tried to turn. Jannick bent his knees and placed his hands under the wagon and lifted it with all his strength. The wagon lifted off of the men and they were dragged to safety as Jannick was able to lift the wagon a full meter off the ground. He told the builders to reattach the wheel that had fallen off. He held the wagon until they gave him the all clear to let it go. He panted heavily and looked at the eyes that had fallen onto him. He unharnessed the horses and began to transport the tiles and blocks of concrete to the build site as if they were bags of flour.

After three hours the house was fully completed. Jannick thanked everyone of the builders that helped him and Kai for the plans. He dismissed them all and looked at his house as he sat down on the grass with his shirt in his hands. Elsa approached him and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her and she offered him water. Anna came over and said, "The way you lifted the wagon was so cool." Jannick chuckled and said, "I had to do something." He drank the water Elsa offered him. "It's finished," she said. Jannick nodded and said, "All that's left now is decorating and furniture." "But first is the ball," said Elsa. Jannick nodded. All three stood up and made their way to the castle after Jannick looked his door.

They had dinner early and began to get ready. Elsa walked with Jannick to his room. "You could use a freshen up for tonight," she said. Jannick chuckled and said, "You're right. No one will dance with me if I smell like a pig." Elsa also giggled. "Come this way," she said. She led him to the towel, soap and sponge cupboard. She handed him a towel and placed the other two items on top of it. She also pulled out a black bathrobe. She walked with him to his room and explained to him to put on the bathrobe. He went into his room and did as he was told and emerged in the bathrobe. She smiled and led him to the door to the hot spring baths. She told him to wait for her as she went to get her own bathrobe because she was in the sun as well also working on the house. She returned in her blue bathrobe.

She opened the door and led Jannick down the steps. Jannick smiled at the sight. Elsa showed him the different pools and explained to him why she used them. "Elsa this place is amazing," said Jannick as they arrived at the largest pool. "I use this one a lot," she said lighting the candles which had been replaced with lavender scents. Jannick placed a hand into the water and sighed at its warmth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elsa beginning to undo her robe. He quickly turned his gaze away as her robe fell to the floor. Elsa walked over to Jannick and leaned to his ear. "Bathe with me," she whispered. Jannick stood up and turned away from Elsa. "I cannot. I refuse to take advantage of you," he said. Elsa wrapped her hands around his waist from behind and began to undo the robe. "Your Queen commands it," said Elsa. Jannick cursed under his breath and disrobed. On his travels he did sometimes refuse the orders of a ruler in a different kingdom that he did not belong to, but since he now had a home in Arendelle, he had to obey his queen. He turned around to face Elsa. She took his hands and led him into the hot water of the pool.

Elsa placed him on a stone bench and she handed him the sponge and soap. She turned around and presented her back to him. Jannick lathered up the sponge and washed Elsa's back. She hummed in content. After washing her back Jannick washed himself. Elsa moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder blades.

She rubbed them and began to massage them. Jannick leaned his head forward. "When was the last time you had a massage," asked Elsa feeling his rock hard blades. "I never gave myself that pleasure. Even though I was a Lord I never went to the spa's or hot springs and stuff my face while the people starved," replied Jannick. Elsa finished massaging Jannick who stretched his neck from side to side. He stood up and said, "I should get dressed. It's nearly time for the ball." "Jannick wait," said Elsa. He turned to her and looked at her. She climbed out of the pool and walked over to him. She gave him a stone and said, "I know it's not something special but I want this to mean something to you. I want this to remind you of me." Jannick nodded and departed to his room after putting on his robe. Elsa sighed and did the same.

She conjured up a new ice blue dress which had white fur ends. It was patterned with snowflakes in a dark blue. She met Anna in the ballroom wearing an orange and green dress. They welcomed the guests and thanked them for arriving. When the time came Elsa stood on a small platform and said, "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Please help yourself to the drinks and snacks. The outside courtyard is also apart of tonight." She nodded at the musicians who began to play music. She watched the guests begin to chat and mingle with each other. Elsa watched the door the majority of the time. "Elsa why don't you look for him," said Anna. Elsa smiled at her and said, "He doesn't strike me as the talking type." She continued to watch the door for Jannick. She sighed and began to mingle with the guests.

She was with a small group of ladies and their partners talking about the future and their families. They laughed at a joke one of the gents had made. Elsa looked at the door and there he was. Jannick. He was wearing a red formal jacket with white epaulets on his shoulders and black trousers. He was wearing mid calf boots. She excused herself from the small group and made her way over to him. She signaled for a server to bring her some punch. She took both glasses and walked over to Jannick. He smiled when he saw her and bowed to her. "Your dress is beautiful," he said. Elsa blushed slightly and said, "Thank you." She offered him the punch which he accepted. They walked together and chatted with several of the guests. Some had already started to dance.

They exited the ballroom and walked about the courtyard. "So whatever happened to Prince Alec," Jannick asked. "Oh turns out his father, the king, never even sent him here. He came with the diplomats with a false letter from his father. After he stabbed you he was sent back immediately and is now facing a sentence of 5 years in the dungeon or complete exile into the Revell desserts with his poster everywhere," explained Elsa. Jannick smiled and said, "Good, that's how it's supposed to be. Just because of your title it shouldn't exclude you from proper punishment." As they walked a lady in a pink dress walked up to them. "I thought I recognised you," she said. Her short brown hair complimented her green eyes. "Rapunzel," said Elsa smiling. "Elsa," she said as she hugged her cousin. They giggled and Elsa looked at Jannick and said, "Jannick this is my cousin Rapunzel." Jannick took her hand and bowed to her. "I always pictured you with long golden hair which could allow men to climb," he said smiling. "Well it was but Eugene cut it to save me from my stepmother," said Rapunzel. "Was someone talking about me," said a man with dark brown hair, similar to Jannick's, and hazel eyes. "You must be Eugene," said Jannick shaking his hand. "Yes I am, you must be someone I don't know yet," he said. Jannick chuckled and said, "I'm Jannick."

The four decided to chat. "So Elsa how long have you two been married," Rapunzel asked. Jannick coughed on his punch. "Dearest they're not married," said Eugene. Jannick breathed deeply and said, "It's quite alright." He looked at Elsa and said, "I'd say we're good friends." Elsa nodded and said, "Yes very good friends." She didn't expect those words to hurt so much. "Well you could've fooled me with how you to act around each other," said Rapunzel. The two looked at her with question. "You two spend a lot of time together, as Anna tells me, and you two seem about the same age. She also tells me how you, Elsa, look at him when he's walking away or speaking." Elsa began to blush hard. Eugene chuckled and said, "Rapunzel I think you're making the Queen blush." Rapunzel giggled and said, "I'm just teasing you Else." She nodded and said, "Yes well *ahem* it's alright. Besides I think we're going to dance now." Jannick immediately had a thousand yard stare on his face and he looked really uncomfortable.

Elsa looked at him and asked, "Jannick are you okay?" He nodded slightly and said, "Yes… Yes of course dance." Elsa looked at him and shrugged. "I'll meet you inside," Jannick said. Elsa nodded and left to the ballroom. Jannick placed his arm on the wall and started panting. "You okay there bud," Eugene asked. Jannick shook his head and said, "I haven't danced in years." "How many has it been," Rapunzel asked. "10 years give your take a few more," replied Jannick. Her eyes widened and asked, "Weren't you a Lord at a stage?" "Yes but I haven't danced. Even being at a ball scares me. I always secluded myself in my room and waited them out," said Jannick. Eugene patted him on the back and said, "It's okay Rapunzel has two left feet." She punched him on the shoulder. Jannick couldn't help but laugh. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Jannick put a shoulder on Eugene's shoulder, shook his had and said, "Thanks Eugene. That made me feel better." He turned and left to the ballroom. Eugene looked at his hand and saw a ruby.

Jannick entered the ballroom and saw couples dancing. He found Elsa and said, "Shall we." She smiled and took his hand. It was the waltz. He took her left hand in his right and placed his left hand on her waist and she placed her right hand on his shoulder. They began to dance. It was heaven to Elsa and Jannick was enjoying himself as well. He even picked her up and spun her round. The crowd applauded and cheered. They continued to dance to the different styles and tempos. Elsa couldn't believe how well he adapted to several dances. After they were done Jannick asked for some water. He breathed in and out and looked at Elsa who smiled at him. He walked over and whispered, "Thank you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

After a few hours Elsa asked the guests to return to their homes and she thanked them all for coming. She, Anna, Rapunzel, Jannick and Eugene with the servants helped clean up. It didn't take long. The five of them went to a room with a few couches and ottomans and a large fireplace. Elsa and Anna sat together, Eugene and Rapunzel sat together and Jannick sat by himself. "That was a great ball Elsa. You and Anna definitely know how to throw them," said Rapunzel. Jannick looked at the fire. "Is something wrong Jannic," Anna asked. He looked at her and said, "Yeah. It's been a while since I've danced like that." "You could've fooled me," said Elsa. "I want to know something," said Rapunzel. Jannick and the two sisters looked at her. "What is going on between you and Jannick," Rapunzel asked. Elsa looked at him and said, "We're just friends." "Not my diagnosis," said Anna.

Rapunzel looked at Jannick and asked, "Do you like her more than just a friend?" Jannick looked at Elsa who looked at him as well. "It's late I should get to bed," he said as he stood up. "Don't dodge the question," said Rapunzel. "We're just curious." Jannick looked away from them and asked in irritation, "Can't you just accept that we're friends?" "No I can't," said Elsa standing up. Jannick looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean," he asked. Elsa looked at the questioned faces around her. She exhaled and asked, "Why did you pull away from the kiss the other night." Jannick averted his face away and said, "I couldn't kiss you." "Why? I was willing to and you were committed until the last second," said Elsa. Jannick was struggling to hold back tears and said, "Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel." Anna noticed that he was struggling now. "Jannick are you okay," she asked. Jannick looked away from them and said, "No! Just let me leave. Please. I can't stand these questions." Elsa walked over and tried to make him face her. He lashed out and punched her across the face.

The faces of disbelief were planted on everyone in the room. He looked at Elsa and saw tears forming in her eyes. Jannick looked at his hands and shook his head. He opened the windows and jumped off the balcony. Everyone ran over to see him as he slid down the roof of a lower room. He lunged over several obstacles and reached the wall. He looked at the room he came from and jumped into the water below and he swam to the shore on opposite the castle and ran into the forest.

Anna knelt next to her sister and asked, "Elsa are you okay?" Elsa rubbed her cheek and said, "I'll be fine. I need to go after him." She tried to stand but Anna held her down. "Elsa no," she said with authority, something, Elsa wouldn't have thought possible. "He doesn't want to see you now especially after he hurt you," said Anna. Rapunzel knelt next to Elsa and said, "Elsa is there something you want to tell us." Elsa looked at them and began to cry. She hugged Anna and said, "I love him."

 **A/N: So that was the second chapter of Warm Feelings. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story as well. I'm trying to write as much as possible before I start University. I hope to post chapter 3 soon and until then stay awesome readers.**


	3. A Trial of The Heart

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to the third chapter of Warm Feelings. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic as I am. Please Read and leave a review if you wish to. I enjoy speaking to my readers and hope that they are finding this well. Please Enjoy.**

The room began to freeze. Eugene took off his cloak and placed it on Rapunzel and placed his jacket on Anna. "Elsa why are you crying about loving him," Anna asked. "Because I'm afraid to feel love," said Elsa. Rapunzel placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder and said, "Elsa, you shouldn't fear love. It's a wonderful thing when you find the right person." Eugene rekindled the fire and fed it more wood to start warming the room. Elsa began to calm down. "He just rejected me. I was a fool for thinking that I could ever be loved," said Elsa. "Don't talk like that," said Anna with tears in her eyes. Elsa hung her head and said, "I'll leave to my room now." She stood up and the ice disappeared.

Elsa returned to her room and locked the door. She shed her clothes and closed the curtains. She stood there and sighed. She climbed into bed and laid there. Her naked body felt comfortable to her. She didn't move at all or grow tired. She remained awake for a long time. Elsa felt sad but no tears were falling. She hugged herself as she curled up in her bed. The room began to freeze more than usual and snow fell. She never usually felt the cold but now she did. It felt as though her heart was completely broken. The feeling was heavy in her chest and it felt worse than typical sadness. The only time she felt this way before was when Hans told her that she killed Anna. It seemed like everything good in the world was taken away in one movement. She continued to lay there in silence.

Jannick arrived at his house and entered. He slumped onto the ground feeling like the worst person in the world. He hugged his knees and leaned his head back onto the door. He sat there in the silence thinking about what he just did. He laid a hand on the queen of Arendelle in a violent manner. He knew it could be punishable by death. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest. He stood up and walked over to a wall and began to punch it as he had punched the tree. He punched until his knuckles began to bleed and he could no longer feel the pain anymore. He panted and said, "Conceal don't feel." There was a knocking at the door. He walked over expecting Kai and soldiers who came to arrest him. He opened the door and saw Anna.

"I thought I might find you here," she said as she stepped through the doorway. "Have you come to tell me my charges," said Jannick. "Charges? For what," Anna asked. "For hitting the queen," said Jannick. Anna shook her head and said, "You don't have any charge against you. I explained to Kai that it was no more than an accident and that you wouldn't have done that, even in an extreme case, you would rather punch a wall before you hit her." Jannick sighed and began to make a fire.

"What happened," Anna asked. Jannick sighed and said, "I'm not the person you think I am." "Yes I do. Elsa told me that you were a Lord in Drakovia," said Anna. "I don't mean titles. I mean as a lover for Elsa," replied Jannick. Anna looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?" Jannick looked into the flames and said, "I was in love once upon a time. I was open to the idea and practice of love. But after so many failed attempts at finding it I changed my view on it. It only gets you hurt and breaks you to something you don't want to be. I pulled away from the kiss because I was afraid."

"Afraid to feel love," said Anna. Jannick nodded. Anna walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He refused to let his tears fall. Anna broke away and said, "You're afraid to cry as well." Jannick nodded. "It never helped me when I was picked on for being different. It didn't help me when my father left my mother. Crying never solved my problems," said Jannick. Anna sighed and said, "You need to explain this to Elsa." Jannick looked at her and said, "I can't. I can't face her. I feel so guilty for what I've done and I don't think she'll want to see me now. No it's best if I stay away from her for now…" Anna sighed and said, "If you say so." She made her way to the door and before she left she said, "You should never condemn yourself. I know it's hard to feel like you are good but look through another's eyes and you will see who you are." She left the house. Jannick sighed and found a pile of hay in a corner to sleep.

 _Three weeks later…_

Elsa stood up feeling broken. She looked at her room and saw it was covered in several layers of ice. Even the fire was frozen. She sighed and looked to the distant mountains. Her ice palace was a few kilometers away from Arendelle. She decided that it would be best for the kingdom if she went there until she stopped feeling like she did. Anna was more than capable of running the kingdom without her. Elsa conjured on her usual ice dress and left for breakfast. She was nodding off because she hadn't slept for three weeks straight. No matter what she tried she couldn't sleep. This interfered with her daily routines and any royal business. Such as falling asleep during trade negotiations with another kingdom. Luckily Anna and Kai were there to settle an agreement. Elsa could barely keep her eyes open and she was looking terrible. She hardly brushed her hair these days and she had dark rings under her eyes.

She arrived at the stables and had her horse brought out. "Elsa are you sure you can ride," Anna asked. Elsa nodded and said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled weakly. "Your highness please allow one of the guards to take you," Kai insisted. Elsa climbed into her saddle and said, "Please I'll be fine." She spurred her horse into a trot and she departed for her ice palace. She followed the familiar path and really felt tired. She felt her eyes become heavy. She looked off the path and saw Jannick's house, well it was more of a cottage, and sighed. She continued on the path. Elsa felt very weak because she hasn't eaten much. She skipped lunch and dinner yesterday and only ate two eggs and a slice of toast this morning at breakfast. Elsa felt her stomach groan and she felt very weak. Her head dropped and she fell off her horse.

She awoke in her bedroom at the ice palace. She looked around and saw Olaf. "Elsa are you okay," he asked. She groaned and asked, "Olaf? How did I get here?" Olaf jumped onto her bed and said, "I found you on the path. I got Marshmallow to bring you here." Elsa sat up and said, "Thank you Olaf." Elsa stood up and fell to her knees. Olaf placed one of his twig hands on her back and said, "Elsa you're too weak to move at this stage. I'll go find some fruit you can eat." Elsa thanked him and got back onto her bed. She waited about an hour before Olaf arrived with some apples and some blueberries. Elsa ate the fruit and felt better. She stood up and went to her balcony. She looked at the wilderness and sighed. "Are you okay Elsa," asked Olaf behind her. She nodded and said, "I just needed to get away from the kingdom for a while… I haven't seen Jannick in three weeks either, he locked himself in his house."

"He actually hasn't," said Olaf. Elsa turned slightly to him and asked, "Then where has he been?" Olaf shrugged and said, "I heard he might be in the wilderness somewhere." Elsa nodded and said, "Thank you Olaf." He smiled and said, "What are friends for?" She smiled at him. She looked back at the scenery and said, "So you're out there somewhere. I just wish I could see you again just to tell you how I feel about you. You're the only one who can put me back together now." She felt a tear drop onto her hand. She looked at the horizon and saw a storm was brewing. She sighed and said, "I hope you see that as well. I want you to be safe when this storm hits." She turned away and closed her doors.

Anna looked over Arendelle from the balcony Jannick jumped off. She saw the storm approaching and had issued a warning to her subjects about it. She felt the wind as it blew through her orange hair. "Anna it's time for dinner," said Kai as he walked in. "Will you be dining in your room or here tonight," he asked. Anna turned her head slightly and said, "I'll be dining in my room tonight." Kai nodded and departed to the kitchens. Anna sighed and closed the doors.

She arrived at her room and heard low thunder rumble in the distance. She saw a servant arrive with a cart and a silver platter. She thanked them for the meal and was told to leave her dish outside her door for collection when she finished. Anna ate the dinner and placed the platter outside her door. She lit some more candles and opened a book. The storm released it's torrent and it was apparent that it was going to be big. She watched the rain flow down the window panes and heard the fire hiss as some drops hit the flames. She heard the thunder and knew she had to be brave. She would normally be by Elsa right now playing chess or be having a sleepover with her sister now.

She looked outside and saw a hooded figure standing at her balcony doors. She got so scared that she fell off her bed. She couldn't see their face at all. The figure walked over to the glass door and knocked lightly. Anna watched them. Elsa would've frozen the lock right now and alerted the guards. The figure waved at her. Anna still didn't budge. The figure then breathed onto the glass and wrote in the mist _Jannick._ Anna stood up and hesitantly opened the door. The figure entered and said, "Thank you Anna." She recognised his voice as Jannick's, but was slightly rougher than usual. He removed the hood of his cloak and she saw his dark hair. He warmed his hands at the fire. "Where have you been," Anna asked. Jannick turned to her and she immediately saw the difference. His beard was fully grown and it was thick. His hair was also much longer. It touched his shoulders already.

"I've been in the wild. I needed to find myself," he said. "For three weeks? Do you know how worried we were about you," Anna asked. Jannick looked at her and said, "I thought about your words about condemning myself. I needed to go and learn this." Anna was the least bit impressed. "At least you're back and that's what matters," she said. Jannick scratched his head and said, "I didn't come back to catch up." "What do you mean," Anna asked. Jannick looked outside and said, "I came back to see Elsa." "You've got to be kidding," said Anna in agitation. Jannick looked at her with question. "She left to her ice palace. You broke her and now she's gone up there to isolate herself from the kingdom and me," said Anna angrily. Jannick lowered his eyes downward. "I'm sorry," he said as tears left his eyes. Anna noticed this and asked, "Are you crying?"

Jannick nodded. "Yes. I left to go die in the wilderness, but in doing so, learned that my past would kill me," he said. Anna was surprised. "I needed to let my past go in order to gain my future. I needed to live instead of survive," he continued. Anna walked over to him and hugged him. Jannick hugged back. "I need to see Elsa again," he said. Anna sighed and said, "It's not that easy. Elsa goes there when she's in a bad space. The only way to get there is if you know where it is or if you go with someone who does." "Then take me there," said Jannick in excitement. "I can't. I must stay here to watch over the kingdom now while Elsa is gone," said Anna sadly. "How long will she be there," Jannick asked. "It's hard to tell. The way she's been for the past three weeks it could take her a few months before she comes back," said Anna.

"Dammit," Jannick said as he slapped the bed post. He rested his hand on the mantle of the fireplace. "It's all my fault," he said. Anna placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "I know someone who could help you. The thing is if he's willing to help." Jannick looked at her and said, "If he doesn't I shall talk to him with persuasion and reason." He lifted up his right fist and said, "Here's persuasion." He lifted his left and said, "Here's reason." Anna chuckled and said, "That's our last option." Jannick nodded and said, "Right. Kindness and Gratuity." He pointed at his legs. Anna rolled her eyes smiling. "I'll see if he's around tomorrow and we can go talk to him." Jannick nodded.

The next day Anna and Jannick walked through the market and looked for the person they needed. Anna saw a reindeer and said, "Over there." She and Jannick made their way over to a sleigh with supplies. The reindeer was excited to see Anna and began to jump up and down. "It's good to see you too Sven," she said scratching the reindeer behind his ears. "Anna," asked a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Kristoff. I need you to take Jannick here to Elsa's ice palace," said Anna. "Typical Anna. It's always about Elsa. We never did anything together without her knowing or that concerned her," said Kristoff in irritation. Jannick shook his head and grabbed Kristoff by his collar and said, "Listen here you ugly looking donkey, Anna asked you for a favour, to get me to that Palace. Unless you want me to use persuasion and reason I'd suggest you take me now!"

Kristoff pulled an uninterested face and said, "Yeah um not happening." Jannick swept one of Kristoff's legs from underneath him and planted him onto the ground hard. "Like I said persuasion and reason," Jannick said showing Kristoff his fists. Kristoff's eyes widened and said, "Still not convinced." Jannick pulled out his sword and pointed at Kristoff's throat. "You make your point clear," said Kristoff. Jannick pulled him up and said, "Good. Let's get going." Kristoff got into his sleigh and Jannick joined him.

The sleigh made it's way along the path to the palace. "How long will this take," Jannick asked. "About two days if we keep a good pace and minimal stops," said Kristoff. "Fine with me," said Jannick. He looked over the sleigh and said, "This is a beautiful model of sleigh." "Yeah she is. Anna gave it to me as a gift when my old one was destroyed," said Kristoff with a small smile on his lips. "What happened between you two," Jannick asked. "We grew apart. I was delivering supplies and she was being a princess. She also put Elsa before me which I should've been fine with but for some reason I wasn't," Kristoff explained. Jannick nodded and said, "I understand that. My first lover wanted to be first pick over my mother."

"Sounds brutal. Two special ladies in your life. One you gave your heart to and the other gave you life," said Kristoff. Jannick chuckled and said, "You have no idea." "I was raised by rock ogres," said Kristoff chuckling. "Any rocky relationships? Were you rocked to sleep," asked Jannick in a joking manner. Kristoff chuckled and said, "No but some of them were stoned." They both laughed. They continued on their way.

Elsa looked out on the scenery with an apple in her hand. She breathed in the fresh air feeling contempt. "You feeling better," Olaf asked. Elsa nodded and said, "I forget how peaceful it is out here. It just seems like a happy dream. It's been long since I've had one of those." Olaf walked over and said, "I like good dreams." Elsa smiled and said, "Me too." She went inside and walked her palace's halls. She loved seeing the different patterns she created. She replaced her chandelier which was destroyed three years ago and added her own personal ice rink. She would normally go there to have fun.

The sleigh came to a halt in a clearing in the trees. "We'll stop here for tonight," said Kristoff. Jannick jumped out of the sleigh and saw the mountain. He went to a nearby tree and climbed it to see the majestic palace in the distance. He came back down and asked, "What time will we depart tomorrow?" "About 7am," said Kristoff unloading supplies for a campsite. Jannick nodded and helped unloading. Dusk was already upon them when Kristoff started a fire. Jannick watched the woods for any predators. Kristoff was cooking fish when he said, "Sorry I only have one sleeping bag. You can sleep in the sleigh if you want to." Jannick smiled and said, "It's alright. I'll be awake for a while anyway. The fish smells great." Kristoff handed him a fish and they ate while conversing and laughing about guy stuff.

"Well goodnight Jannick. I'll see you tomorrow," said Kristoff heading into his tent. Jannick bid him goodnight and went to sit in the sleigh. It was positioned by the fire at a safe distance. Jannick pulled out a blue crystal shaped like a snowflake. He pulled out a small chisel and hammer and began to smooth it out. He worked on it through most of the night while feeding the fire to ward off any predators. He finally finished it and looped some string through a loop at the top of the snowflake. He tied it around his neck and examined it in his palm. It hung to the top of his sternum. He looked to the mountain and said, "I'll see you soon."

Elsa used her magic fror the same effect of the northern lights to illuminate her palace. She ice skated on her rink with a genuine smile on her face. She giggled like a young child again. She forgot how much fun she used to have before she struck Anna in the head with ice. She always felt guilty over it and when her parents died she never thought she could be happy again. She went to her room and looked at the night sky. She breathed deeply and said, "Anna has only been there for me and I pushed her away. She cares so much for me even now and hopefully when I return she'll be there for me again." She went to her bed and shed her dress for a night gown. She never went nude in the palace in case Olaf was around. He did have a tendency to be nosey and Elsa prefers her privacy. The servants at the castle know not to enter her room once it's been locked, the exception being, when Elsa doesn't feel safe. She laid on her back and stared at her ceiling and let her thoughts wander. She thought of the kingdom and Anna. She closed her eyes and saw his face. Jannick. She opened them and felt tears flowing on the side of her head.

"Why do I love you," she asked in a whisper. She sat up and used her magic to make her doors into walls so no one could get in. She made her gown disappear and sat in the nude. She rubbed her thighs and sighed. She thought about Jannick and how he rejected her. She began to feel anger brewing in her heart. "You…You hurt me…Rejected me…Damn you! Curse you," she said in anger. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She conjured on a new dress. It was full black with a white fur collar and white fur sleeve cuffs. She let her hair loose and it rested on her shoulders. She opened her doors and went outside to the staircase. "If you want me. You have to earn it," she said. She used her powers to fortify her palace with intimidating icicles. She looked at Marshmallow and said, "Marshmallow if anyone comes here with the name Jannick you will be their first trial." Marshmallow nodded and grew out his ice spikes and claws. She smirked and said, "My ice palace is ready for you. Are you?"

Jannick awoke and saw Kristoff washing his face. "Morning," he said as he placed his camping items on the sleigh. "Morning," said Jannick. "You were very active in your sleep last night," said Kristoff handing Jannick some water. "Really? What happened," Jannick asked after drinking his water. "Well you were very talkative in your sleep. Something about your father and you didn't want to be prince. Something about Elsa and Arendelle," said Kristoff. Jannick shrugged and said, "Probably just dreams." "I don't know…It seems you were fighting in your dreams. You cried for mercy but it's not my place to talk about them," said Kristoff. He harnessed Sven and they continued to the palace.

The sleigh came to a stop at the base of the mountain. Jannick climbed off and said, "Thank you Kristoff. Here take these and this as payment." He threw Kristoff a small bag of gold and a sack of carrots for Sven. "If you go up the slope you'll find the stairs to her palace. Be careful of Marshmallow," siad Kristoff before turning his sleigh away. Jannick trudged up the slope of snow and saw the palace. It was full of sharp icicles and looked intimidating. "Something's wrong," he said. He approached the stairs and a large snowman wih intimidating icicles emerged out of the snow and asked in a booming voice, "Who are you?" "I am Jannick," said Jannick. Marshmallow roared and smashed at the ground. Jannick jumped out of the way. "I'm here to see Queen Elsa," Jannick said as he dodged another massive hand. "You must prove yourself worthy," said Marshmallow swinging again. "Worthy of what," Jannick asked dodging again. "To enter her palace," said Marshmallow.

Jannick shook his head and yelled, "I will not fight you!" Marshmallow stomped at him and he dodged. Jannick drew his sword and demanded, "Let me past!" Marshmallow roared and swung at Jannick. Elsa watched from her large window. "You only have yourself to blame," she said. Jannick jumped left and rolled underneath the behemoth snowman. He knew he could not beat snow and ice. Jannick ran to the stairs but his cape was caught and he was flung towards a tree and he hit it hard. He landed in the snow and grimaced at the pain. He lifted his head and sheathed his sword. He ran at the snowman and jumped onto his arm as he swung down. Jannick jumped towards the snowman's face and pulled him to the ground. Elsa was surprised at his strength. Marshmallow got up and picked Jannick up as well and began to crush him. Jannick yelled in pain and drew his sword to hack at the icy fingers. Marshmallow roared and threw him towards the palace. Jannick braced himself and went through the door which was fortified with ice spikes. He panted and pulled a spike out of his abdomen and thigh.

He stood up and groaned at the pain. He made his way to a flight of stairs when he was hit by an ice hammer. He sat up and saw an ice knight. Jannick stood up and drew his sword. The knight walked over and said, "I am your second trial seeing how you survived Marshmallow. I guarantee you won't survive me." Jannick wiped away some blood from his lower lip and said, "We'll see." He charged at the knight and they exchanged blows. The knight was skilled and Jannick was injured. He knew he needed to end the fight. The knight ran at him and Jannick dodged to his right and tripped the knight. The knight slid along the ground. Jannick walked over and smashed the knight with his own hammer. Jannick looked down at his abdomen and saw blood was dripping onto the floor.

He climbed up the stairs with sword in his hand. He arrived at the top and found Elsa in her bedroom. "So you survived your first tasks," she said. Jannick leaned on his sword and said, "Elsa I came to speak to you." "It's too late for that now," she snapped. Jannick sighed and asked, "What is my third trial." Elsa smiled and said, "You shall answer questions that I shall ask you. Everyone you get right you can come closer. Everyone you get wrong…" She hurled an ice arrow at him to make her point. Jannick sighed and stood straight. "First question. What were you before you arrived in Arendelle," Elsa asked. Jannick sighed and said, "I was a Lord of Drakovia. I handled internal affairs." Elsa nodded and said, "Take one step." Jannick did so. "What did I give you to think of me," she asked. "A stone from the royal bath hot springs," said Jannick. Elsa nodded and he stepped forward. "Do you know the name of the heir to Drakovia's throne," Elsa asked. Jannick shook his head. Elsa hit him with an ice arrow. He groaned. "Is it true you conceal and don't feel," She asked. "No," said Jannick and he stepped forward. Elsa hit him with another arrow.

Jannick groaned again. "Are you afraid of me," she asked. Jannick stepped forward and said, "No." "Did you want to kiss me." she asked. "Yes," said Jannick. She hit him with another arrow and he still stepped forward. "Stop cheating," said Elsa. Jannick shook his head and walked towards her as he started to stumble. She kept hitting him with ice arrows but he refused to go down. He reached her and fell to his knees as blood started to drip from his wounds. "Do you love me," she asked in anger. Jannick looked up at her. He stood up and said, "Elsa…since the first moment I saw you I knew that you were a jewel. I know that what I've done cannot be excused. I hurt you so much that you secluded yourself here. I was in the wilderness for three weeks to muster my courage to tell you…" He kneeled to the ground and placed a hand on his abdomen. Elsa suddenly realised what she did and knelt next to him.

Jannick grimaced in pain, fell forward, rolled onto his back and said, "Elsa…I…I…" She felt her eyes begin to tear up. Jannick placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Elsa…I love you…I always…have…" said Jannick as he laid his head back on the floor and his eyes closed. "No…no…no no no no… This is all my fault," said Elsa as she made the arrows disappear. She sat Jannick up and held him as she cried out in sorrow.

 **A/N: That was the 3** **rd** **chapter of Warm Feelings. What will happen to Jannick and Elsa? Will Jannick come back to Elsa or will he succumb to his wounds? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Read & Review and please leave your reaction in the review about what you thought. Until next time.**


	4. A Frozen Heart is Thawed

**A/N: Welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter of Warm Feelings. Just as a heads up I won't be able to upload often as a result of Work Integrated Learning for the next 2.5 months. I will try and find time to write stories but uploads will take some time and I understand this can be a bit frustrating for most of you. But do not worry as I do have a few other fanfics you can read while I'm gone. Anyway, let's get into this chapter.**

It was the second storm in a row and it was even heavier than the previous one. Anna was in the study reading over negotiations and letters from various kingdoms. Suddenly Kai burst into the room and was panting. "Kai what's wrong," she asked looking up. Kai shook his head and said, "You need to see this." Anna followed Kai to the front doors and saw something she didn't expect. "A snow storm," she asked in question. The snow was falling hard and relentlessly. Anna looked towards the mountain and saw it was completely covered by the black clouds. "Elsa what happened," she asked. "Princess Anna what shall we do," Kai asked. She looked at him and said, "Prepare Arendelle for the worst. Tell the citizens to seek refuge in their cellars. I shall journey to Elsa's palace. I leave you in charge Kai."

Kai nodded and said to the soldiers, "You heard her men let's get started and bring the princess her horse." The soldiers began to scramble. Anna went to the stabling shed and changed her clothes. She pulled on horse riding pants, a green blouse and a blue cloak. She climbed onto her horse and said to Kai, "Take care of yourself." She spurred her horse into a gallop. She made her way up to the ice palace against the elements. "Don't worry Elsa I'm on my way," she said to herself as she continued on the familiar path.

Elsa continued to hold onto Jannick as she cried. She hardly noticed that her emotions were affecting the weather. She began to rock back and forth crying audibly. "I'm so sorry…" she said as she kissed Jannick's head with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Elsa what's going on," asked Olaf running over to her. "Stay away from him," she yelled, turning her back to Olaf, as she continued to hold Jannick, who had lost consciousness. "Elsa I want to help," said Olaf. Elsa sniffed and placed Jannick on the floor. Olaf walked over to him and put his head on his chest. "He still has a heartbeat," said Olaf. Elsa placed her hand on Jannick's chest. "I did this to him. It's my fault…" said Elsa. "Have you tried true love's kiss," Olaf asked. Elsa shook her head and said, "That doesn't work Olaf. That only happens in Fairy Tales."

Elsa held Jannick's hand in her own. His hands were becoming cold and he was losing colour. Olaf was checking his heartbeat regularly and also cleaning his wounds. There was a knocking at the door. "Olaf can you get that, please. I can't leave him," said Elsa wiping away some hair out of Jannick's face. Olaf went to open the door. Elsa felt tears fall from her cheeks as she looked at his face. The man who arrived not long ago. The man who came from a distant land to live in Arendelle. The man who thawed her own frozen heart. The man she loved. The man who loved her. "Elsa," asked a soft familiar voice. She looked up and saw her sister Anna.

Anna walked over and knelt down next to Elsa and asked, "What happened?" "I lost control, Anna. I wanted him to prove that he loved me. I made him fight Marshmallow and an ice knight. I hit him with ice arrows. I'm afraid I'll lose him if I leave," said Elsa.

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's and said, "We need to get him to a doctor." "That will take too long," said a male voice. The sisters turned their heads and saw Kristoff in the doorway. "What are you doing here," Anna asked. "Jannick became my friend on our way here. I didn't expect him to pay me or Sven but he did. We must take him to my family," said Kristoff. "Elsa what do you say," Anna asked turning to her sister. Elsa looked at Kristoff and said, "If they can save him then it's worth a shot." Kristoff walked over and picked Jannick up. "Let's go," he said.

The three of them made their way to the sleigh. Kristoff placed Jannick on the back where the camping supplies were normally but they were moved to the back seat. Elsa sat next to Jannick and said, "Jannick we're getting you help. Please hang on." Anna leashed her horse to the sleigh with Sven to help the sleigh move faster. Kristoff and Anna climbed in the front. Kristoff shook his reigns and said, "Sven take us home." Sven took off with Anna's horse helping and the sleigh moved faster than it did with just Sven.

Elsa continued to watch over Jannick. He groaned and his eyes opened slightly. Elsa held his hand and said, "It's okay. We're getting you help." Jannick looked at her and smiled weakly. He placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. Elsa's tears began to flow again as she placed her own hand on his. Jannick smiled at her and his eyes closed as his head turned sideways. "No no nooo! Jannick do not do this," Elsa exclaimed gripping his face in her hands. "Come back to me please," she said. Anna looked over her shoulder and said, "Jannick's fading we need to go faster." Kristoff nodded and yelled, "Faster Sven! Come on go!" Sven and Anna's horse went into a Gallop.

It seemed like an hour before they arrived at the rock troll village. Kristoff picked Jannick up and yelled, "Grand Pabbie I need your help." The boulders on the ground began to shake and stone trolls took form. The leader came forth and asked, "What happened this time?" Kristoff placed Jannick on the ground and said, "He needs your help." Pabbie walked over to Jannick and said, "He has sustained wounds that many would have died of, before reaching here. It seems his will is strong. What happened?" Elsa explained what happened. "That is sad your Majesty. I shall see what I can do for him," said Pabbie. "Please save him," said Elsa. The wise troll looked at her and said, "I will do what I can."

Pabbie nodded and five other trolls came to carry Jannick to a circle of stones. They placed him down gently. The nurse trolls removed his cloak, jacket and shirt to see the wounds. The arrow wounds were in his torso and his chest, one of which was directly over the heart, which was still producing blood. There was a larger wound him his lower right abdomen. Pabbie pulled out some dust from Jannick's head and tossed them into the sky to see his memories. He struggled with some as they were dormant for a long time. The nurses stitched up the wounds and placed red-hot stones over them.

Pabbie placed the memories back into Jannick's head without any changes to them. He then took one of Jannick's hands in between his and felt it. "The situation is dire," he said. He placed his hand on Jannick's chest and began to use magic. Jannick began to rise in an aura of healing. Suddenly Pabbie was thrown back from a surge of power. He sat up and saw Jannick was still unconscious. "This cannot be," he said. Pabbie walked over and saw something underneath a layer of paint or makeup.

Pabbie asked the layer be removed and he saw something that he thought could not exist. Jannick had another scar on his left pectoral. It was four claw marks. He backed away and said, "That mark is only given to condemned Princes." Elsa, Anna and Kristoff came over to see what had happened. Pabbie turned to them and said, "This man has the scar of a condemned prince stripped of his title." "He's not a prince. He was a Lord in Drakovia," said Elsa. Pabbbie shook his head and said, "It was a lie. I searched his memories for anything that could tell me more about him. I saw he was a Lord but it was covering a dormant memory and that was that he's a prince."

Elsa looked at him and asked, "He's a prince?" "Yes but one who was stripped of his title years ago. The scar is an ancient one that overrules any birthright in Drakovia," said Pappie. Elsa watched the aura levitate Jannick. "I don't care about who he was. I only want him back," she said. The snow storm was lifting slowly. Pabbie had a fire built for the three while Jannick healed. "Remember. The circle cannot be broken. If it is then the healing process will not be completed and there will be serious consequences," said Pabbie. "Thank you Grand Pabbie," said Kristoff. The old troll went to his villagers to have dinner.

Elsa watched Jannick. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and said, "I'm gonna help Kristoff feed Sven and my horse. We'll bring the camp here." Elsa nodded not taking her eyes off Jannick. Anna and Kristoff went to the sleigh. "Some adventure," said Kristoff. "Yeah reminds me of when we first met," said Anna. They both chuckled. Kristoff got the camping supplies while Anna fed Sven and her horse. Kristoff watched her and sighed. "Could you grab the sleeping bags," he asked. Anna nodded. She picked up the three bags and carried them to Elsa. "Look, Anna, I'm sorry. About everything I said," said Kristoff. Anna smiled at him and said, "It's alright. I understand that it got in the way of us. Maybe one day we can try again. But for now, let's just be friends." "I'd like that," said Kristoff smiling.

They arrived at the campsite and found Elsa still watching Jannick. They set up camp. Anna came to sit by her sister and asked, "Is he still okay?" Elsa nodded. They ate dinner and prepared for a night's sleep. Elsa sat up and watched Jannick. She didn't want to miss him waking up. She felt her eyes grow heavy and she went to sleep. She woke up from her dreams and saw the trolls gathered at the edge of the village. She sat up and asked, "What happened?" Anna came over and said, "You should come see this." Elsa walked over to where the trolls were standing and saw Jannick sitting up straight on a large rock with a flat surface. "What's wrong with him," Elsa asked. Pabbie walked over to her and said, "His body has healed but I fear that his mind might be fractured." Elsa looked at Jannick.

"Does he remember me," Elsa asked. Pabbie shook his head and said, "It seems that his memories are returning to him slowly as if he needs to relive them. He does not even remember Kristoff who has been trying to get him to remember you the whole morning." Elsa walked towards Jannick. "Elsa don't," said Anna. Elsa continued to walk towards him. She stood in front of Jannick and said, "Jannick…" He looked at her and said, "Greetings. I am Prince Jannick Storm of Drakovia. Do I know you?" Elsa sighed and said, "You do." "I'm sure I would remember someone so beautiful," said Jannick smiling. Elsa looked into his eyes and said, "Jannick I'm sorry for ever hurting. I was confused and angry at myself and took it out on you."

Jannick looked at her with question and asked, "What did you ever do to me?" She looked at his wounds and said, "Those new scars are from me. I hit you with ice arrows." Jannick looked at his body and chuckled. He grabbed Elsa by the throat and said, "So you tried to have me killed. I must say that my father is creative in sending a female assassin. But then again it's my, father." He tightened his grip on her throat. She began to choke. Kristoff jumped onto him and said, "Let her go." Jannick and Kristoff rolled down the hill. They got up and began to circle each other. "Bring it on blondie," Jannick said.

Kristoff ran towards Jannick and they exchanged blows. Elsa coughed and watched the two men. Jannick pinned Kristoff to the ground and began to wallop on him. "You must be her accomplice," he said. "Jannick you are not bad," said Kristoff blocking the punches the best he could. "Then you know nothing," Jannick said. He clapped Kristoff's head between his fists and Kristoff yelled in pain. Jannick swung and broke his nose. He dragged Kristoff to nearby rocks and slammed him into the rocks so hard that they cracked. He placed his foot over Kristoff's throat and said, "My father has wanted me dead since I killed one of his captains for beating an old woman. I knew he'd be cheap enough to send someone like you." He lifted his foot.

"Jannick," Elsa yelled. He looked at her. "You saved a boy from death by taking his lashing punishment. You didn't cry or fall. You fed the poor in Drakovia. You refused to go to the spa and hot springs because of the starving populace," said Elsa. Jannick looked at Kristoff and then back at Elsa. She made her way to him. She was cautious and moved slowly. "You came to Arendelle for a new start in life. You are a gentleman. You would never hurt me or Anna or even Kristoff. You know me," she said. Jannick placed his foot on the ground listening to her. "You and I swam together. We danced together. You came to my palace of ice because you care about me." Jannick looked at the ground around his feet and at his hands. "You went into the wilderness to find yourself. You saved a builder and wagon driver from being crushed to death when your cottage was being built." Jannick looked at his scars and felt tears form in his eyes. Elsa reached him and said, "Remember who you are." She placed her hand over his heart.

Suddenly Jannick gasped and he backed away from Elsa. He looked at himself and said, "I'm sorry." He ran off into the woods. Elsa lowered her hand and said, "It's done." She and the trolls helped Kristoff up. "Are you gonna be okay," she asked. Kristoff nodded and said, "With rest and healing aura I'll be as good as new." "What do we do now," Anna asked. "We wait until he comes back," said Elsa. She and Anna were taken back to Arendell to a happy castle staff and villagers. "Welcome back Queen Elsa," said Kai. "Thank you, Kai. It's great to be back."

She and Anna went to her room and Elsa picked out some wine. She filled two glasses and gave one to Anna. Elsa sipped the wine and sighed. "What happened back there," Anna asked. "I made him remember," said Elsa. Anna nodded and sipped her wine. "I wonder how long he will be gone this time," said Anna. Elsa sighed and said, "I don't know. I wouldn't count against him being gone longer than three weeks this time." She sighed and smiled. "He loves me," she said. Anna's smile widened and she hugged her older sister. "I knew it," she said in excitement. Elsa chuckled and said, "I love him too." Anna laughed excitedly and said, "You admitted it. I'm so proud of you Elsa!"

 _One month later…_

Elsa was wrapping up with some diplomats when Anna came in walking very quickly, a contained smile on her face, towards her sister. Elsa excused herself from the diplomats and promised she would look over the negotiations. She walked over to Anna and asked, "What's gotten you so happy?" "There are rumours that he's back," Anna whispered to her. Elsa looked at the door and said, "We'll see if he comes tonight for the ball." Anna nodded and departed. Elsa smiled at her sister and returned to the diplomats.

The sun sank below the horizon and Elsa conjured up a dress as white as snow with light blue patterns. She arrived in the ballroom and gave her usual speech and welcomed everyone. The music began and the ball was underway. She and Anna smiled over the crowd. "Even if he doesn't come tonight this will be a good night," said Elsa with a warm smile on her lips. Anna had gone with Kristoff to dance and chat. Elsa was roaming the ballroom making sure everyone was happy.

The ball went on late into the night without any drama. She gave her farewell speech and said that guests could go home if they wished to. Slowly the ballroom and courtyard were beginning to empty. Elsa smiled and thanked guests for coming who were leaving if she caught them leaving. She saw Anna and Kristoff laughing like old times when they were together. She could see that the spark between them was slowly returning between them. She went over to the stone walkway the harbour and leaned onto the stone wall. She breathed in deeply and sighed. "If you are out there I want you to know that I still love you and that you are always welcome," she said. She returned to the castle and bid goodnight to the last guests that were leaving.

She went to her room after saying goodnight to Anna who was already in her room. Elsa entered her room and locked the door. She lit the fire and made her dress disappear from her body. She looked out on Arendelle in her bare skin. The room was bathed in the golden light of the fire as well as the pale light of the moon. She breathed in deeply and sighed again. She closed her eyes. She opened them and felt something rough on the right side of her neck. It felt like facial hair. She leaned her head to the left so she could feel the soft lips on her neck and shoulder. She felt hands wrap around her stomach. She placed her hands over those on her stomach. She felt kisses being planted on her head and she hummed. She closed her curtains and turned her head to meet hazel eyes. She placed a hand on his face. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you." He smiled and said, "I love you too." They kissed.

Elsa led him over to her bed and he removed his clothes. Elsa had never felt a feeling like this before. She loved the warmth of his body against her cool one. She kissed his shoulders as he pleasured her. They kissed and moved in unison. They were one being, one soul and one love. Elsa laid on her back feeling indescribable. She rolled onto her side and placed a hand on his chest. She looked at him and said, "You came back." Jannick smiled and said, "I could never leave even if I wanted to." They kissed again. Elsa placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. This wasn't a dream. She smiled warmly and fell asleep on his chest.

Elsa awoke the next morning and found that Jannick was still with her. She kissed his lips softly and he stirred awake. He smiled at her and said, "Good morning." "Good morning," said Elsa. Jannick stroked her hair. She noticed a blue crystal snowflake around his neck and asked, "What's this?" Jannick picked it up and said, "The stone you gave me in the hot springs contained a blue crystal. I shaped it into this snowflake so I could always think about you like you wanted." Elsa smiled and kissed his neck. She climbed on top of him and said, "I don't know about you but I could go another round." Jannick smiled at her and sat up to kiss her.

Jannick went to balcony after dressing. Elsa came out in her green ice dress and hugged his arm. "Are you coming for breakfast," she asked. He leaned his head on hers and said, "Not today. I need to take care of some things today. Don't worry I won't leave again." Elsa sighed and asked, "What are you doing today?" Jannick smiled at her and said, "You'll see." He took her hand, kissed it and parkoured down the roofs and walls of the castle. Elsa smiled at him and sighed.

She arrived at breakfast and ate with Anna. They walked about the castle discussing last night. "So what did you do after the ball Anna," Elsa asked. "Well Kristoff and I decided that we're going to try again and I woke up to a bunch of roses he had delivered," said Anna. "That's so sweet. I'm happy for you," said Elsa. "What about you," Anna asked. Elsa sighed and said, "Jannick came to me. He made the night special." Anna smirked and asked, "What kind of special?" Elsa smiled at her and said, "We made love." Anna hugged her sister. "Queen Elsa," said Kai walking over to her. "Yes Kai is something wrong," she asked. "No, not at all. I was told to give this to you," said Kai handing her a letter.

She opened it and read, _"Elsa. If you follow the rose petals tonight you will find me and a gift you shall receive that I only dreamed of giving when I met you. Jannick. Oh and wear something nice. Jannick."_ "I wonder what he got me," she asked. Anna shrugged and said, "Probably something cute." Elsa nodded and attended to royal duties. She had dinner alone as Anna was out with Kristoff tonight. She was wearing her white dress but with black patterns instead of the light blue ones. She stood up and found white rose petals leading away from the castle. She followed them.

She was following them throughout the courtyard and over the bridge to the forest. She found them leading to Jannick's cottage and to a small field a few meters away. She saw Jannick in with trousers with a black jacket. She walked over to him and he kissed her hand. She looked around and asked, "Are we alone? He chuckled and said, "You'll see." Jannick held Elsa's hands and said, "Elsa. When I first arrived here I never expected to fall in love with you. I came here to escape my past and after the Hans fiasco, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same if I used my real title. I see now that I was wrong because you'd love me even if I was a knight. I'd love you even if you were a servant. I love you Elsa and I want to be with you." He dropped to one knee and said, "I want to be with you for the remainder of my life. No matter what comes I will be there for you." Elsa was crying tears of joy. He pulled out a small box, opened it and inside was a small ring with a light blue diamond. Elsa gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. "Elsa…" Jannick began. "Will you marry me?" Elsa nodded and said, "Yes. Yes, I will." Jannick removed the ring and placed it on her finger. He stood up and Elsa jumped into a hug. He spun her around both laughing in joy.

Suddenly red rose petals fell onto them. Kristoff, Anna, Kai, Gerda, Olaf, Rapunzel and Eugene threw the petals onto them. Anna ran over to Elsa and hugged her. "You little minx you knew all the time," Elsa said to her little sister. Rapunzel hugged both of them. "When did you get here," Elsa asked. "We arrived today. Jannick sent us the letter over a week ago," said Rapunzel. Elsa walked over to Jannick and hugged him. "When is the wedding," she asked. He hugged her and said, "A month."

 _One month later…_

Today was the day. Elsa awoke and was excited about her wedding. Her dress was tailored instead of her creating it. The dress had a white top layer from the breasts to the bottom of the dress. The layers of the lower half were coloured from her usual ice dress blue all the way to the dark navy blue. She ate breakfast and had her hair and makeup was done by Anna, her maid of honour, and several of servants along with Gerda and Rapunzel which were her bridesmaids. The wedding was at 11 am.

Elsa made her way to the gates They were to be married in the ballroom so all the people could see the wedding. As the gates were fully opened, draped by a long purple curtain and the floor space was cleared for the people. A small organ was made for mobile uses. Jannick was already waiting at the end of the aisle with his best man, Eugene, and his groomsmen who were Kristoff and Kai. He was wearing a wedding suit with an ice blue jacket. Rapunzel, Gerda and Anna stood in their places and waited for Elsa They were dressed in ice blue dresses. The priest was ready.

Elsa stood behind the curtain breathing deeply. Rapunzel's father would walk her down the aisle. "Are you nervous," he asked. Elsa nodded placing her white veil over her face. The king smiled and said, "Don't worry so was your mother." The organ started playing, the king lifted his arm in a triangle and Elsa wrapped her hand around his arm. He walked her down the aisle as the people stood and the wedding march began. Elsa smiled and calmed down when she saw Jannick. She knew she was going to be in good hands. Rapunzel's father handed her over to Jannick and she stood next to him.

The priest began the ceremony and it went on without any problems. "Please say your vow, Queen Elsa, whilst presenting him with the ring," said the priest. "Jannick. I swear to love, care and stay with you until my death. I promise to be yours and only yours for as long as I live. I will never leave you nor stop loving you." "Prince Jannick you may say your vow whilst presenting her with the ring," said the Priest. "Elsa. I promise to love you unconditionally for all time. I shall not covet another woman as you are my only love from now until my death. I shall be your guardian, your protector, your shoulder, your shield, your knight, your strength in the darkest times. I will never abandon you for as long as I live. I will continue to love you until my death and even in death. Forever, to infinity and beyond."

"Do you Queen Elsa take Prince Jannick to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do." "Do you Prince Jannick take Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do." The priest smiled as he closed the Bible. "Then by the power vested in me by God and man, I pronounce you husband and wife, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride." Jannick and Elsa kissed and the crowd cheered.

Elsa and Jannick made their way down the aisle while people cheered and clapped. They made their way to town square as the wedding bells sounded. They were riding in an open carriage to be paraded through the streets of Arendelle while the reception was being set up. After 15mins of the parade, the couple returned to the ballroom where the reception was hosted. The people of Arendelle were given feasts at several of the inns in celebration and it was considered a day off for everyone. The reception was a massive lunch. After it was finished Elsa and Jannick cut the wedding cake together.

The sun was beginning to set when the couple made their way to a ship that would take them to Germany along with Rapunzel's parents while she and Eugene would remain in Arendelle for a few more days.. Elsa took her bouquet of white roses and tossed them over her head. Many of the ladies including the bridesmaids tried to catch it. In the end, Anna caught it. She walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Enjoy your honey moon," she said. She hugged Jannick and said, "Welcome to the family." He hugged her and said, "Thank you." He and Elsa got onto the boat and it departed for Germany. Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene waved to the couple as they stood at the stern of the ship waving back.

And they lived happily ever after

The End.

 **A/N: That's the end of Warm Feelings. I will post an Epilogue just as an update after this chapter. The main story ends here. See you guys in the epilogue and until then stay awesome and keep reading. Please Read and Review as well as it helps me as a writer.**


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Elsa and Jannick had returned from their honeymoon over seven months ago. Jannick was inducted as the new King of Arendelle after marrying Elsa. Anna became engaged to Kristoff and their wedding would be after the Winter as it was now Autumn. The day Elsa and Jannick returned from Germany they had stories, gifts and news. It wasn't noticable but Elsa's stomach was round. She also had a glow around her. The reason for this was because she was pregnant. She still attended to her duties as usual and she even did exercise with Jannick to keep herself strong and healthy.

Elsa was sitting in bed reading a book by candle light. The fire was warming her room. She heard the rain on the windows, the last few of summer leading into Autumn, and she placed a hand on her belly to feel her baby. The door opened and she saw her husband. His hair was short on the sides and back while the top of his hair was still long enough to reach halfway down his head. He always used wax to slick it down. His beard was his usal chinstrap leading to a goatee. He came over and climbed into the bed with Elsa. She placed her book down and turned towards him. "How are you," Jannick asked kissing her head. "I can't complain. Just a bit sore from standing a few hours at a time," said Elsa. Jannick placed his arm over her and she laid her head on his chest. Jannick sighed. "What's wrong dear," Elsa asked. Jannick pulled out a letter from his pants pocket.

"It's from Nina Storm," said Jannick. "Heir to the throne of Drakovia," Elsa asked. "The Queen," Jannick said. "What does she want," Elsa asked. Jannick sat up and sighed. "She told me that Dag Storm has died," he said. "She wants you to return for the funeral," Elsa said. Jannick nodded. "Will you go," she asked. Jannick looked at her and said, "I was sentenced to death by him. My own father…I'm no longer the Prince of Drakovia because of this scar. I have no right to return." Elsa hugged him from behind and said, "I don't want to come between you and your family." Jannick laid down and said, "I won't leave you. I made a vow and I will keep it. I don't want to miss our baby coming into the world." Elsa laid next to him and began to draw patterns on Jannick's chest. "If Nina wants you to go, and she's the queen, then you have the right," said Elsa. Jannick sighed and said, "It's a 10 day trip, five days there and five days back, the baby could be born anyday now. I shall not miss it."

Elsa made him roll onto his stomach and she sat on his lower back with her knees either side of him. She took off his shirt and began to massage him. "You are more tense than the last time I massaged you and that was last night," she said. Jannick moaned as she worked his muscles. Her cool hands over his warm body felt refreshing. Elsa rubbed his shoulder blades which were hard as steel. She even managed to crack his spine. Jannick sighed in relief. He smirked as he rolled underneath her so he was facing her. He places a hand on her cheek smiling. Elsa looked into his eyes lovingly and placed her hand on his. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "I'm staying Elsa. My sister will have to drag me there if she wants me there," Jannick said with a smile. Elsa smirked and made her dress disappear. Jannick closed the bed curtains and they shared a night in passion.

 _1 week later…_

Elsa was laying in the hospital wing panting. Today was the day her baby was being born. Gerda and the nurses were there waiting for the doctor. They wore masks over their mouths. Anna was there while Jannick was on his. "How does it feel," Anna asked. Elsa gripped Anna's hand so tight that the bones made a cracking sound. Anna shook her hand. "Does that answer your question," Elsa asked in annoyance. Anna nodded. Elsa was panting and she felt indescribable pain. At that moment Jannick entered and said, "I'm here Elsa." She smiled with tears in her eyes and started squishing his face. "I hate you so much for doing this to me. But you know I don't mean that," said Elsa. Jannick chuckled and held Elsa's hand between both of his.

The doctor arrived and the procedure began. "Right Elsa I need you to breathe in and out," said the doctor. Elsa did so. "I need a big push," he said. Elsa pushed and began to moan in pain. "You're doing great dear," said Jannick. "One more push," said the doctor. Elsa pushed and she began to cry. Jannick held her hand. "Right I see the head. Come on Your Majesty one more big push," said the doctor. Elsa breathed in deeply and pushed with all her strength and she screamed so loud that ice blew out of her hands. She panted and she heard crying. She looked down and saw Gerda hand over a small human to Jannick who came over to Elsa and said, "It's a girl." Elsa smiled as the baby was given to her. She cradled the baby and asked, "What are we going to name her?" "She looks like a Luna," said Jannick.

Elsa smiled and said, "Our little Luna." Her hair was dark like Jannick's. Her eyes were blue like Elsa's. Anna came over and said, "Aww she's adorable. Oh my gosh I'm an Aunt." Jannick hugged Elsa and said, "You did it." Elsa smiled and kissed her husband. "We did it. If you weren't here I would've crushed Anna's hand," said Elsa. A nurse came in to take the baby for feeding. Elsa laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling with her hand on Jannick's. "Will you let your sister know about this," she asked. Jannick looked at Elsa and said, "Nina was always there for me. Dianne was more for father. I shall tell Nina that she is allowed to come to Arendelle by your blessing as well." Elsa nodded. Jannick asked for a quill and ink and wrote a letter to Queen Nina of Drakovia. He had it sent off to Drakovia.

 _A few days later on a distant island…_

Queen Nina was in her study writing new laws to improve the land. A messenger came in and said, "Your majesty this came for you." Nina looked up, her short brown hair loose and her glasses squared on her face. The messenger came over and handed her the letter. She opened and read it. She smiled warmly and said, "I'm glad you're alright little brother. See you soon."

 **A/N: That is officially the end of Warm Feelings. I just felt that I needed to wrap up this Fanfiction with an Epilogue. I would like to thank all the readers who enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing this Fanfiction mainly because it's different from what I normally write. Pleasve Review if you want to. I helps me as a writer to better myself. I would like to give a shout out to Icymouse for leaving a review that made me feel it's still worth writing. Hopefully I will be able to write again soon and upload new fanfics. Until then Stay Awesome, Keep Reading and Never Give Up.**


End file.
